


Scarlet Moon

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelorette Party, Desire, F/M, Sexual Tension, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Striptease AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the night before Allison's wedding Lydia drags her along into a strip club, just to then discover that lap dances from a certain wolf might be just the perfect distraction she has been looking for for so long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Moon

Allison struggled, laughing, trying to escape Lydia's grip around her wrist. 

"Oh Lydia, please, you can't make me do this...!"

She looked to the big, bright letters above the entrance of the club - _Scarlet Moon_. 

"I really have no idea how you managed to find a strip club so close to Beacon Hills...!", she laughed, her cheeks turning bright red. 

Lydia smiled cheekily. 

"It's my best friend's bachelorette party! And we are _not_ missing out on the strip clubs, do you hear me? We're going in there, have a few cocktails, and I'll buy you a lap dance!"

Allison's jaw dropped. 

"Please tell me you're kidding-?!" 

Lydia just smiled and dragged her along inside. 

"No need to be shy. Scott and his friends are doing the exact same thing right now. Except for the fact that they probably chose a strip club with boobs, not..." She turned around as one of the half naked waiters passed them. "... such nice, firm asses..."

"Can I help you, ladies?"

A tall, young man with short, curly hair smiled at them. Lydia smiled her sweet smile while Allison could do nothing but stare. 

"A table for two? My beautiful friend over here is getting married tomorrow..." 

The young man with the black bow tie around his neck and his bare chest smiled at Allison. His gaze made her blush even more. 

"That's a shame..." 

Lydia grinned. 

"I know..."

The young man guided them to a small, round table near the stage, pulled out their chairs. 

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Two margaritas.", Lydia said before Allison had even opened her mouth, looked to the name tag clipped to the pocket of the tight, black trousers of their waiter. "Thank you, Isaac..."

Allison burried her face in her hands. 

"I am so incredibly embarrassed right now...!"

Lydia just brushed her insecurities off with another smile. 

"Don't pretend to be such a prude, well-behaved girl all of a sudden... we both know that's not quite true..." 

She quickly checked her hair and lipstick in a small mirror, then tilted it a bit to the left so she could see their waiter from behind. Allison laughed. 

"Is he your type?" 

Lydia checked out his bum for a moment, then snapped the mirror shut. 

"Nope. Too boyish. I need someone older... more experienced... more _manly_..."

Allison wanted to say something about how it was seemingly impossible for Lydia to stay single for long, but the dimming of the lights above them silenced her. Lydia mouthed a "Thank you" to Isaac and paid their drinks, then leaned back with her drink and enjoyed the show.

-

Both young women watched the group of men, moving rhythmically and undressing smoothly to the music, their eyes glowing in the dim light, some red, some icy blue and some golden yellow. 

Lydia briefly wondered about whose idea it was to use glowing contact lenses, but then one of the dancers attracted her attention. 

His eyes were blue and he was apparently the oldest in the group, but he was exactly what she was looking for - tall, handsome, and a lot manlier than all of her past boyfriends. 

Her heart skipped a beat as he looked right at her and grinned. She smiled back, sipped her drink, her cheeks blushing ever so slightly. 

After a while the men got off the stage, spreading out in their audience, dancing next to or on the laps of their young and female customers. Lydia laughed as one of them picked out Allison, slipped her best friend some dollar notes to give him while Allison's face became even darker with embarrassment. 

She exhaled deeply as he had left. 

"Oh my God... Lydia, please..." 

She slowly shook her head. 

"You can't buy me a lap dance...! Please...! I want to get out of here...!" 

Lydia frowned. 

"Are you serious? We haven't had that much fun in _months_...!" 

Allison smiled sadly. She was clearly more than uncomfortable. 

"Please..."

Lydia obviously faked a smile. She was quite pissed off, enjoying herself a lot and Allison playing the prude little house wife was ruining every single plan she had had for tonight. 

"Fine. If you don't want to, I probably can't change your mind. Then I'll buy a lap dance for myself." 

She got up and took her cocktail with her, still a bit angry. 

Allison sighed. 

"Lydia, please... I didn't mean to ruin this night-..." 

Lydia turned around to her. 

"I asked you many, many times if you wanted a bachelorette party. And you always said yes and how much fun it will be! What did you expect us to do?! Stay at home, drink soda and bake some cookies?!" 

She rolled her eyes, turned around and stormed off. 

-

"Isaac?"

She smiled sweetly as she met the young waiter again. 

"I'd like to book one of your colleagues for a lap dance... could you find out if he has a spare minute for me?" 

Isaac laughed softly. 

"Of course... and which of my colleagues has caught your eye?" 

Lydia grinned happily, whispered into his ear. Isaac smiled. 

"I understand. Follow me, please." 

He led her away from the crowd and the stage, opened the door of a small, darkened room covered in grey velvet. He smiled politely. 

"This is his room. He will be with you in a minute..."

Lydia sat down on the broad couch in the corner of the otherwise empty room.

"Thank you, Isaac..."

-

It wasn't long until the door opened again. Lydia shifted excitedly on the soft cushions. The tall, handsome man smiled at her. 

"Isaac told me that a young and beautiful lady expected me... I believe he was mistaken..." 

He walked over to her, the dog tags around his neck jangling quietly. He placed one knee right next to her, leaning over her, gently tilting up her chin so his face was only inches away from hers. 

"You, sweetheart, are absolutely _gorgeous_..."

Lydia smiled gently, gladly accepted the compliment. 

"Says the most handsome wolf in the entire club...", she replied with a cheeky grin. She had done enough research on the club to know what the strippers were called - and what they called their customers. She held up a bundle of money.

"Do you mind if I pay you as we go along?" 

He smiled, his eyes resting on the small bundle of five and ten dollar bills. 

"Of course... as you wish, my little red riding hood..."

Peter stepped back, letting her see the entire, military-inspired outfit. Dog tags, a white, tight tank top, camouflage trousers and black boots. He smiled almost devilishly, his eyes looking right into hers as he turned on some slow music, began to move.

Lydia couldn't help but stare, absent mindedly she bit her lower lip. He was beyond handsome, and everything she was looking for in a man. 

But she couldn't possibly ask him out - that would be too inappropriate... or would it? 

She couldn't really focus on her thoughts anymore, they were already too clouded by the beautiful and fascinating moves of the man in front of her. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

His voice was a soft, low growl, causing her delicious goosebumps. 

"Yes...", she answered a bit hoarsely, watching him closely as he slowly took off his tank top. 

He approached her, kneeling over her lap, his hips moved in provocative, grinding motions, his fingers running through her strawberry blonde hair. 

Lydia took one of the bills and gently tucked it into the now visible black waistband of his underwear. 

He smiled at her, caressing her cheek. 

"You're blushing, sweetheart... am I making you nervous?"

She laughed softly, whispered against his lips.

"Would you be doing your job right if you didn't...?" 

He laughed softly. 

"Good point..." 

His eyes were now flashing at her in a cold, bright blue as he opened them, he took her hands, let them wander over his bare chest and stomach, his muscles moving underneath her fingers. He let them slide down to his hips, slowly opening his trousers, button by button.

When he stepped back again to take them off entirely, Lydia looked at his hands, her gaze then shamelessly fixed on his crotch. 

"Do you like what you see...?", he asked with a grin, slowly turning around, letting her look at his back and perfectly shaped ass. 

She answered his question by tucking another bill into his waistband, her fingertips touching him ever so slightly. 

He turned around again, his thumbs playfully tugging at the waistband, revealing a part of the carefully trimmed pubic hair underneath.

Lydia swallowed dryly. 

She'd never expected a lap dance to be this intimate and... _arousing_. 

She bit her lip as he kneeled over her lap again, trying to suppress a silent moan that would have otherwise escaped her lips. She looked up into his beautiful, bright eyes, her heart racing and beating so loud she could hear it echo in her ears. 

No. 

No, she needed to stop this. 

Right now. 

She opened her mouth to say something, but at the same moment he backed off all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry...", he laughed nervously, blushing even. 

"I don't think I can do this..." 

Lydia looked down to his hand, that was now trying to hide his obvious hard-on from her. He took the money out of the waistband and put on his trousers before he handed the money back to her.

"Jesus, I... I am terribly sorry. That's not very professional of me... I..."

He took a deep breath. 

"This has never happened before..."

He chuckled nervously, trying to relieve the tension.

"I guess I just got too lost in your beautiful eyes..."

Lydia needed a second to clear her head, get a grip of the situation. 

She looked down to the money he had handed her back. 

Then she stood up, crossed the distance, and gave it to him. 

"How about... you take this... to buy me a drink... and we'll see if we can find a solution to our very similar problems..."

She smiled cheekily, completely forgetting about Allison or the bachelorette party, absolutely lost in his bright blue eyes.

"When do you get off your shift...?"


End file.
